1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scissors, more particularly to scissors combined with a cutter knife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, scissors and a cutter knife have been separately used when cutting papers or sewing at home.
Users usually change cutting instruments from scissors to a cutter knife or vice versa, depending on his need.
Therefore, there exist problems in that it is inconvenient for a user to change cutting instruments and separately purchase both scissors and a cutter knife.